gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roca Escalante
Roca Escalante is a district of Las Venturas, San Andreas featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. To the left of Roca Escalante is The Emerald Isle, while to the south is the Old Venturas Strip. To the east is the Julius Thruway East and the district of Creek while to the north are Spinybed, Prickle Pine and K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot. Roca Escalante is mainly a commercial district, featuring a number of businesses and hotels, as well as buildings for public use. Events of GTA San Andreas Carl Johnson's arrives at Las Venturas through an invitation by Wu Zi Mu, leader of the San Fierro Triads and the owner of The Four Dragons Casino, a casino down at The Strip. Carl learns of Woozie's woes regarding competition, especially with regards to the Mafia; they own Caligula's Palace, another casino at The Strip, and mafia families (Leone Family, Forelli Family, Sindacco Family) have been sabotaging the new business venture. As Carl learns this, he, along with Woozie, is poised to pull off a heist at the mafia-run casino. One of the steps Carl has to do before the actual heist takes place is to steal four police motorbikes. These are to be used as outriders for the van they would put all the money in. Carl goes to Roca Escalante twice, once outside the LVPD Headquarters and another time nearby the V-Rock Hotel to steal the police motorbikes. Carl then takes the two motorbikes, along with two other found in the other parts in the city, to a moving Packer circling the Julius Thruway. Influence The district is based on the Lloyd D George Federal District, Las Vegas. Places of Interest *24/7 *Erotic Wedding Chapel *Las Venturas Bank *Las Venturas Court House *Las Venturas Police Headquarters *Randy B Stiffman Gardens *Sex Shop XXX *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. *V-Rock Hotel Stationary vehicles *FCR-900 (only when wanted for export) *Police Weapons *Minigun - South-mid block, in a parking house, at the lower floor *Nightstick *Shotgun - In the Police Station Other *Body Armor - In the Police Station *Three Horseshoes *One Oyster Gallery EroticWeddingChapel-GTASA-exterior.jpg|Erotic Wedding Chapel LVPDHQ.jpg|LVPD Headquarters WellStackedPizza-GTASA-RocaEscalante-exterior.jpg|The Well Stacked Pizza Co. V-RockHotel-GTASA-exterior.jpg|V-Rock Hotel Trivia *On the bottom floor of the LVPD impound, there is a small room with a Leviathan, a Hydra, and a Rustler. The Leviathan and the Hydra can be entered, but attempting to get these aircraft out of the garage will almost certainly result in death. The Rustler cannot even be entered, due to the fact that it is too low for the player. Also, if trying to enter the Hydra, the player may instead get in the Leviathan. *Roughly translated from Spanish, Roca Escalante means "''Climbing Rock". ''This bears no relevance to the actual place, as the district and the whole city of Las Venturas has absolutely no elevation. Navigation de:Roca Escalante ru:Рока-Эскаланте es:Roca Escalante pl:Roca Escalante Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas